i love you, jacob and renesmee
by dramaqueendiva
Summary: OKAY...I'm rewriting this story from the ground up. Let me know if you guys like what I changed and hopfully I will have another chapter up. Please review,and I hope you like it, thanks!


"I wonder what Jacob has planned for my birthday?" I asked Embry hoping he would let something slip while I waited for Jake to come out with his beloved Rabbit to take me out to my birthday!

" I'm sure what ever he has planned you will love it." Embry said with a sigh. Clearly he wasn't going to give anything up.

" Oh Embry you'll find someone soon I promise! And I'm sure your right he is really good at making me happy." Right then Jacob came out. "Lets go babe!"

" I'm not going anywhere with you Jacob Black until you tell me what we are doing." I said stopping my feet Jacob's smile told me he could tell I was just playing around.

"Well I thought that we would go to our spot for a picnic and just spend the day there… how does that sound?" It sounded like music to my ears, but I wasn't about to let him know that. I really wanted to have today to ourselves and that was exactly what I was getting. "That sounds really romantic." I said smiling. A wonderful heart warming smile, the same smile that got me in trouble a month ago for sneaking, out spread a crossed his face. He grabbed my hand and the picnic basket that I hadn't seen before and started to walk toward the woods. Suddenly I came to a halt. " I though we were driving there." I said has he gave me a uneasy glance.

"No baby, we're walking there." He said with that wonderful smile. Our secret spot was just behind Jacob's house. It was so beautiful, we found it on our first date and went there whenever we wanted to be alone. When we got there we put down the blanket, opened the basket, and there it was, my favorite food of all human foods, strawberries. They smelled as if they had been freshly picked that day, with a dab of sugar they were the best. That might be because my beautiful werewolf boyfriend was feeding them to me!

"Oh! Did I tell you my wonderful news?" I screeched with excitement. "My family went out of town for a day or two. I thought that maybe you could come and stay the night while they were gone." Jacob started to shake his head.

"When they get back they will smell that I was there," Jacob said as a frown spread across my face. He cupped my face with his hands. "But maybe you and me could camp right here in our spot, that would be nice right?" He said with a sudden happiness.

"That would be wonderful!" I said as he pulled my face in for a kiss.

This kiss was nothing like the way he'd kissed me before. Before I knew it, he was on top of me with his mouth on my neck. "Wait, wait, wait." I said as he started to pull the sleeve of my tank top off my shoulder. "I'm sorry, were moving to fast aren't we?" Jacob said as shame spread across his face. He was so cute sitting there staring up at me looking like a sad puppy.

"No, no, no. I was just going to say, shouldn't you go get the tent?" I said with a smile, then all of the sudden I was on my back with Jake standing above me with a huge smile and without a shirt.

"I'll be right back." He said as he started to shake.

I sat there wondering if it was finally going to happen. Jacob and I were about to sleep together. This is going to be amazing, I've thought about this for a very long time.

"Hey babe, r u going to help?" He asked as he started to put up the tent.

I stood up, trying to be seductive I walked over to him bending over and I put my hand on the top of him back and trailed my fingers down him spine I could feel his body trembling under my touch. I bent over and whispered " What can I do to help?" I stuck my tongue out and licked his neck. He stood up straight making him taller then me now. Suddenly I felt like I lost my ground, it was so much easier to be in control when I was taller then him. But my mind trying to find anyway to make me seem sexy at this moment told me to find away to put him on the floor. I pushed on his chest leading him to the tent floor. I sat down on his lap where I could feel him in between my legs. I kissed his lips biting his top lip just to pull it into my mouth to suck on it. I trailed my fingers down his shirtless chest. " I love you Jacob."

"I love you so much Renesmee." Jacob whispered in return. Then once again he brought his lip to mine.

He was so gentle as he caressed my body with his lips, my hands were sturdy as they moved their way down his chest again and down to his pants. I undid his belt first then his button and zipper but before I got to slide them off, his hands moved all over my body first in my hair, then on my neck, to my chest, to my back, and then to my waist. He picked me up off his lap and flipped me over where he was on top off my body. He started to undo my pants, my shirt, and then my bra. A warm shiver ran down my back. All I could do was pull him closer to my body. I moved my lips back to his. "I love you so much Jacob. You know that, right?" I said as I pulled away.

"You're the only girl for me Renesmee. I love you too - more then you'll ever know." He said with a grunt of passion in his voice.

I could barely feel the weight of him on top of me. Now his lips were all over my body, they were on my lips, then they were on my neck, then my chest. Then they made their way to my waist. The way my body and his body moved together - as if they were made for each other - was wonderful…

I woke up with the whole night rushing into my mind. The way Jacob's lips felt on my skin, the way our body's intertwined together like puzzle pieces. It felt amazing. Jacob slowly woke up with a smile on his face. He looked into my eyes for a minute or two, then kissed me good morning.

"Good morning, my love." Jacob said to me in between four more kisses.

"I can't believe that's what I've been missing, let's do it again!" I said with a eager smile.

A wide smile spread across his face. "I need rest and food!" He whined. "Plus we already did it again! Four time last night babe!" Jacob said in a sweet tone.

A frown started to spread a crossed my face. "Was I that bad?" I asked. "You don't want to do it again, because I was bad. Right?"

"No, no, no. You were wonderful! Amazing, don't forget that it was my first time too. And believe me - I want to do it again, especially with you. You were… Amazing." He said breathlessly, and then gave me the sweetest kiss he'd ever given me. I couldn't help but smile and come to think of it, I was kind of hungry to.

We walked up Jacob's front porch, and into the house. Billy was in the kitchen making hot dogs. Jake walked in and grabbed a hot dog and shoved it in his mouth.

"Jake don't take your father's food!" I yelled at him.

"It's okay Renesmee. I knew I wasn't suppose to have it, with my health." Billy said, his eyes never leaving Jake's face. Jake shoved the hot dog into his mouth and grabbed my hand and pulled me into his room.

"I love you so much, babe." Jake whispered in my ear as he nibbled on it.

"Your dad is in the other room." I mumbled in his chest, as he pulled me into a bear hug.

"No babe, I love you. So much Renesmee. Like so much that we should get…married." He said as shock spread across my face. He stood up, pulling me up onto the bed. " Renesmee Cullen, will you merry me?"

"Yes, yes, yes! Jake, I love you so much! Yes," I said jumping into his arms. He pulled out a beautiful ring just as beautiful as my mother's ring that my father had given her. "But you have to tell my father." I said, and fear spread across his face. I leaned in to give him a kiss, imagining the rest of our life…together forever.


End file.
